


Free Flying

by beeberry



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeberry/pseuds/beeberry
Summary: Step 1. Find a completely isolated area.Step 2. Pack a lunch and wear appropriate attire.Step 3. Stretch properly.  Wings get stiff while they're hidden.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Baaya | Hakuba Saguru's Housekeeper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Free Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I have... a lot of snippets sitting around about Saguru with wings. Thought maybe I'd start posting them.

Baaya drives, so Saguru pulls the modified shirt on straightaway that morning, cinching the waistcoat securely about his middle. He flexes against the mild chill the openings expose him to and tries not to be too impatient on the drive there. Baaya seems to notice anyway, a small smile on her face. Although that might also be because they’ve reached more open roads now. Not quite the challenge that city roads present, but that is more than made up for by the speeds she can reach without other cars or traffic lights in the way. It takes far less time to reach the forest than it perhaps ought to, and still Saguru is impatient to get out of the car.

“Your coat, Bocchama,” Baaya reminds him as he hops out of the car. He takes it with a chagrined smile. High altitudes are dangerous without proper coverage. She only smiles in return and catches hold of his hand to give it a quick squeeze. “Have fun,” she says.

That’s not the point of this excursion, but Saguru would be hard pressed to convince anyone of that right now. He’s itching, but there is still a ways to go. The car can only go so deep into the forest. As long as there are no stray hikers, returning will be quick, but first Saguru must hike his own way up the mountain. The exercise isn’t much of a distraction. The clean, open, quiet forest is simultaneously calming and exhilarating.

Saguru reaches the top of the cliff and does not check his watch to see how long it took, seconds or minutes or hours. He does stop to savor the air, taking a deep breath, two, before he lets his wings free. They burst from his back, filling in the slits in his shirt and coat with feathers. He feels the accompanying lightening of his body and cannot help leaping straight into the sky.

There are thermal updrafts nearby, Saguru knows, but he’s not interested in simply soaring, at least just yet. His wings need to stretch, move, not just feel the wind but dance with it.

It’s not exactly unhealthy for Saguru to keep his wings hidden. After all, they aren’t tucked away or held down (as so many comic books would have it), instead alchemically using his own body mass to form and returning to such when Saguru wished to hide them. And yet, once he had had a taste of the open air, of flying under his own power, Saguru found he became restless and maudlin without regularly finding an uninhabited area where he could fly.

Saguru has settled to enjoying the thermal updrafts when an alarm reminds him to return to Baaya for lunch. She has the small table and chairs set up nicely with the bento she packed spread out waiting for him. Without the alarm - really, without Baaya’s scolding if Saguru missed a meal—Saguru could fly all day.

“Will you fly more today, Bocchama, or return after lunch?” Baaya asks some time after they have tucked into the meal.

“I suppose I shall return,” Saguru says with some regret. He would like to fly more, but, well, there is a Kid heist tonight. That required preparation and anyway would probably wear off the rest of his energy. Saguru hid a smile behind another bite of food. Baaya noticed anyway.


End file.
